


The Criss-Mass Crisis

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Bucky is a cheeky bastard, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Shenanigans, M/M, Mistletoe, Namor is not amused, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Namor finds Bucky decorating for the holidays; an "unfortunate" accident follows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	The Criss-Mass Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Made for BBB Flash Bingo: 5 - Decorating

⇸⋆⇸⋆♕⚚★♆★⚚♕⋆⇷⋆⇷

"What are you doing, boy?" Namor walked into the room and basically demanded an answer.

"I'm decorating for Christmas, Subby, what's it look like?" Bucky huffed out a laugh. He was standing atop a ladder and hanging garland above the door. "Besides, if I don't hang all this _holiday cheer_ , Steve will throw himself back into the ice." 

Namor scoffed, but grinned nonetheless, "Yes, I suppose he would." 

"Alright, one last thing," Bucky stated as he pinned the mistletoe in place. "I would wait before you head through there, unless you wanna make out with me," he said shooting a cheeky grin at the other man. 

"Your Criss-Mass traditions have no meaning to me, if you try to kiss me I will break your arms. Besides, The Lord of Atlantis waits for nothing!" He exclaimed, before trying to push his way through the door as Bucky was climbing down. 

"Hey, watch it!" Bucky shouted, his foot slipped off the last rung and he all but fell backwards into Namor. Namor put his arms out to stop him and Bucky whipped around, face scrunched up into a scowl. The both of them could barely fit into the doorframe together and there was a slight scuffle; the ladder inevitably falling to the floor. "Now you've done it," Bucky muttered, shooting a half-heated glare at the man in front of him. 

"Please, I'm sure it's fine." 

"Oh! Looks like you're trapped under the mistletoe!" Steve's singsong came barreling through their ears, and both of their backs stiffened with surprise. Neither of them had heard the Captain approach. 

Bucky and Namor looked up at the mistletoe, both having very different expressions; Bucky more resigned and contemplative, while Namor looked at it as if it were the worst thing he's ever seen, his face contorted into a grimace. Namor glanced back down at the shorter man who was staring up at him now with a mischievous grin, his brown eyes devilish and playful. 

"Don't. Do it," Namor threatened, eyes narrowing; but it was too late, Bucky had already sprang up to plant one on the corner of Namor's mouth. Not far enough over to be considered on the cheek, but not enough to be fulfilling if a real kiss is what you desired; not that Namor would admit it even if he _did_. 

It was quick, but it still left Namor appalled; his mind lagging and unable to process the fact that Bucky Barnes just kissed him. Bucky used that brief lapse of time and leapt out of the way toward where Steve was standing, cackling all the while. He didn't want to stay close enough where Namor could make good on his promise. Steve's own cheerful laughter mixed with his own. 

Namor let out an exasperated groan and scowled at both of them, brows furrowing at their amusement. He desperately tried to ignore the heat that ran up the back of his neck and hoped his face wasn't red even in the slightest. 

Namor, not for the first time, questioned why he agreed to spend the holidays with these two buffoons; he'll be shocked if he doesn't literally die. 

⇸⋆⇸⋆♕⚚★♆★⚚♕⋆⇷⋆⇷


End file.
